Sólo entonces
by Hojaverde
Summary: Ha llegado el día en que Draco Malfoy no puede más. HP/DM Slash


****

**DISCLAIMER: Draco, Harry y el resto de personajes no me pertenecen. Son de J.K. Rowling. la Warner y todo aquel que tenga los derechos. Yo no cobro nada por esto.**

**N/A: Dicen que la vida es un círculo. Éste fic podría cerrar el mío. Dedicado a mi única fan y a todos los Dracos que han sufrido alguna vez a un Harry que nadie merecería.**

**--**

**SÓLO ENTONCES**

**--**

- ¿Por qué?

La pregunta, sencilla en apariencia, queda suspendida en el aire acunada por el esporádico sonido de las cucharillas revolviendo el té. Draco sabe que esas tres palabras ocultan muchísimas más, dichas hasta el hartazgo en los últimos cuatro años. Está seguro de que los muros de Malfoy Manor se las han aprendido de memoria.

¿Por qué te vas de la mansión? ¿Por qué no tomar el puesto que te corresponde en la familia? ¿Por qué contrariarnos de esta forma? ¿Por qué no concertar un matrimonio provechoso?

¿Por qué un él?

¿Por qué él?

¿Por qué PRECISAMENTE ÉL?

Luego vino el silencio, mucho más incómodo que los reproches y las imprecaciones, y por último la indiferencia, lo que más podía herir a un Malfoy. Caminar por los pasillos del Ministerio y ver cómo su propio padre le torcía la cara al cruzarse con él, fue una de las cosas más duras por las que Draco había pasado. Y no es que sus últimos años en Hogwarts hubiesen sido un camino de rosas.

Narcisa, con ese amor de madre que supera todas las cosas, mantuvo el contacto con su hijo. Gracias a ella, Draco podía saber cómo marchaba la salud de su padre, delicada desde los últimos meses al servicio de Voldemort, cómo iban sus negocios y si existía la más mínima posibilidad de que algún día volviese a hablarle. La primera resistía con más tenacidad que fuerza, los segundos seguían siendo rentables y prósperos, y que existiese esa mínima posibilidad sería tan esperable como haber visto a Severus en Hogwarts vestido de rosa fucsia.

Extrañaba a Severus. Probablemente tampoco habría aceptado su caprichosa elección, pero no sería algo tan irreparable como el obstinado rechazo de Lucius. Draco averiguó muchos años atrás, antes aún de entrar en el colegio, cómo derretir las terribles defensas de su futuro profesor. Si pensaba que el hecho de entrar Hogwarts y ser su alumno se lo pondría más difícil, supo que no la primera vez que fue a su despacho en busca de un permiso para la sección prohibida. Una mirada de niño de seis años pidiendo chocolatinas más tarde, a Severus le importó poco que Draco aún estuviese en primero y, por lo tanto, tuviese vedado su ingreso a esa zona de la biblioteca. Draco agradeció mentalmente muchísimas veces a su madre el haberle puesto en brazos de Severus cuando era un recién nacido. Esas cosas marcaban.

Pero Severus ya no estaba. Salvo los puntuales y breves contactos con su madre, Draco afrontó todo aquello solo. Se enfrentó a los suyos, a los de él, a conocidos y a anónimos. A todo el mundo mágico. Y, por mucho que le doliese admitirlo, más que nadie, a sí mismo.

Fue muy consciente de que había cometido errores en el pasado. Desde ser simplemente un arrogante bocazas a ser cruel en el sentido más extenso de la palabra. Había provocado dolor y se había jactado de tener el poder para hacer daño. A personas que ya no podía recordar, y a otras que ahora, años y experiencias más tarde, apreciaba. En sexto no le tembló la mano para llevarse a quienquiera que fuese por delante para cumplir su misión. Sometió a gente bajo la Imperio, a otra bajo veneno, y estaba seguro de que habría vendido a la mitad de sus amigos por salvar a su familia de la amenaza de Voldemort. No fue un asesino, no pudo cumplir con su papel de mortífago promesa en prácticas, pero pese a todo no fue tampoco un santo. Por eso, tragándose el orgullo, pidió más veces perdón en los primeros seis meses junto a él que en sus diecinueve años anteriores. Y por eso también, encajó las humillaciones, rechazos e incluso alguna vez insultos con los que le contestaron algunos de los aludidos.

Saldó sus cuentas. Retiró palabras de su vocabulario de forma radical, se alejó de ciertas personas "sospechosamente peligrosas" que antes había llamado amigos, y se volvió poco a poco menos Malfoy, para ser más el hombre al que Harry pudiese amar.

Sonaba terrible cuando lo pensaba, pero pocas veces se arrepentía. Estaba enamorado y el simple hecho de ver una chispa de orgullo en ojos de Harry, le motivaba para seguir transformándose en una pareja digna. De la misma forma que cualquier posible decepción en la mirada verde, podía hacerle cambiar cualquiera de sus decisiones.

Que Harry iba a visitar a los Weasley una tarde y él no quería, mirada de decepción más tarde, y Draco estaba en la chimenea con polvos flú en la mano y pronunciando _La Madriguera_. Que Blaise le había mandado una lechuza para encontrarse con él, haciéndole notar que no todos los Slytherin le condenaban por su traicionero noviazgo, mirada de reprobación más tarde, Draco contestaba que le era imposible asistir por sentirse mal, por tener clases, trabajo o compromisos adquiridos anteriores. Que Harry se empeñaba una y otra vez en ser el activo en su relación, mirada de dolor por ser incomprendido más tarde, Draco se giraba en la cama y le tendía el lubricante.

Y así, poco a poco, los Weasley le hicieron un hueco pequeño en su mesa, la sociedad mágica un ínfimo lugar en sus estratos, y logró arrancarle a Harry cada vez más sonrisas de orgullo que de reproche. Incluso, después de varios arrepentimientos, excusas y concesiones más tarde, Draco pasó de ser su amante a ser su pareja. De ser el revolcón que le volvía loco después de tanta presión de post-guerra, al novio con el que se iba a vivir después de que su despiadada y oscura familia lo dejase en la calle.

En qué momento ser la pareja, novio y perrito faldero de Harry Potter le comenzó a importar tanto a Draco, era un auténtico misterio. Tal vez, cuando le vio llorar por primera vez tras una horrible pesadilla, o cuando le abrazaba de esa forma en que alejaba todos sus miedos, o quizá en su primer beso de verdad… sin cuerpos desnudos, ni pollas, ni culos de por medio.

Porque Harry le quería. Dentro de su retorcida, heorica y gryffindor manera de entender el amor, le quería. Y se lo había demostrado en muchas ocasiones. El orgullo Malfoy tampoco le habría permitido caer tan bajo de entregarse así a quien no le amase. El problema, era que probablemente, ésa no era la forma en que Draco merecía o debía ser amado. Su madre se lo había dicho muchas veces, desde la cuna hasta el día en que le vio subir al primer expreso de Hogwarts. _"Cariño, tú eres mi tesoro, vales demasiado. No dejes que en esta vida te anule nada ni nadie"._

Y la verdad es que Draco, con la misma entrega que un elfo doméstico, se había auto-anulado. Hasta ese día. El día en que por primera vez, rotunda y tajantemente, se dijo _"hasta aquí"._

- ¿Por qué, Draco? ¿Por qué justo ahora, después de todo lo que has pasado?

- Porque madre… - gris acuoso y voz rota - aún quiero ser tu tesoro.

Narcisa entiende. Mejor que nadie, de forma más precisa y correcta que cualquiera que hubiese podido escuchar esa respuesta. Deja la taza en la mesa con delicadeza y se levanta. Cruza la pequeña distancia que separa ambos divanes y se sienta al lado de su hijo. Coge sus manos temblorosas y acaricia su pelo, ese pelo que siempre ha adorado. Le recuesta en su pecho y le acuna como si fuese un niño pequeño. Besa su sien y se dispone a recoger los pedazos del corazón de su hijo y los de su autoestima, a pegarlos con cuidado y mimo, y a hacer que nazca el Draco que ella sabe será algún día. Cuando las guerras, el desamor y los asquerosos perjuicios se lo permitan.

- Siempre serás mi tesoro, cariño. Toda la vida.

--

Es ya casi medianoche cuando Draco vuelve a la que ha sido su casa los últimos tres años, en Valle de Godric. Harry se empeñó en irse a vivir allí en cuanto ganó la guerra para, según él, plantarle cara a sus peores fantasmas. Ginny aguantó sólo un mes mirándoles a la cara antes de decir adiós. Draco llegó dos años más tarde y soportó todo con mucha más disposición. Tanta, que los fantasmas dejaron de acechar enseguida y él, sin pretenderlo, creó los suyos propios para llenar el reciente vacío. Unos que Harry apenas trataba de disipar porque no los consideraba en realidad fantasmas.

Porque que Lucius no hablase a Draco era más una bendición que un problema. Que tuviese pesadillas constantes, una consecuencia lógica de la guerra. Y que la Academia de Aurores le hubiese rechazado hasta que Harry se hizo responsable del uso de su varita, de todas sus acciones y sus progresos, un pequeño problema burocrático que se hacía más fácil al estar bajo la tutela de tu propio novio y no de un extraño. En definitiva, Draco no tenía problemas, por el mero hecho de que Harry Potter era su pareja.

Ahora las cosas se dibujan con una claridad tan humillante, que Draco no sabe cómo poner un fin digno a todo eso. El cariño de Narcisa es lo único que le da fuerzas para avanzar dos pasos, dejar que las barreras mágicas le reconozcan y poder entrar en la casa. Ha venido andando y no por red flú para despejarse, recordando los últimos retazos de la conversación con su madre.

_- ¿Se lo has dicho ya?_

_- No. Es algo demasiado importante. Creí que mi familia debía saberlo primero. _

_Narcisa sonrió contra su pelo. Y volvió a enredar sus dedos en las finas hebras, dando gracias a Merlín porque Potter no hubiese decidido que su hijo estaba más guapo sin ellas. _

_- ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomará?_

_- Mal._

_- Eso imaginaba. _

_- Quizá peor de lo que imaginas. _

Draco no había querido entrar en detalles con Narcisa, pero lo que pasa por su mente cuando pisa el vestíbulo no son precisamente lloros y súplicas de Harry porque se quede. Imagina ofensa, desprecio y furia, mucha furia. Puede que se equivoque, pero ha visto a Harry muchas veces enfadado como para no saber interpretar su posible respuesta ante algo como aquello. Le conoce, le conoce muy bien; y ahora que se ha quitado todas las vendas de los ojos, sabe cuál es la decisión correcta. Para ambos.

Harry repasa unos informes en el sofá del salón. Estudia para los exámenes finales antes de licenciarse como auror, y Draco lamenta que tenga que ser justo ahora cuando todo eso pase. Pero también sabe que Harry ha aprendido a canalizar el enfado hacia los mejores propósitos. Que es el mejor aliciente que puede encontrar para centrarse en lo que realmente quiere, que en esos momentos no es Draco, sino cierta túnica azul noche. Él, sin embargo, tiene también esos exámenes, y no está seguro de poder canalizar nada para aprobarlos. Aunque, sin la tutela de Harry, tampoco podrá presentarse.

Sin darse cuenta, se ha quedado pensando apoyado en el marco de la puerta, y Harry ya le está mirando.

- Llegas tarde.

- Hacía mucho que no veía a mi madre.

Harry deja los informes en el sofá y le mira contrariado, como si Draco estuviese acusándolo de algo que no ha cometido.

- No has ido antes porque no has querido, Draco. Yo sólo te dije que hoy no era un buen día, tenemos los exámenes ahí y el domingo podemos estudiar a tiempo completo.

- Necesitaba ir hoy.

- Y ya has ido. ¿Contento?

Draco trata de ignorar el tono de claro desacuerdo de Harry y se sienta a su lado, muy serio.

- Ahora necesito hablar contigo.

- Pues habla, pero tenemos diez minutos. Herm ha llamado y va a venir a ayudarnos con unos temas de ocultación.

- Dile que no venga, Harry. De verdad necesito hablar contigo.

- Pues hablamos cuando se vaya, ahora no puedo decirle que no venga. Se lo he pedido.

- Harry…

- No, Draco. Si te hubieses quedado aquí toda la tarde, habríamos tenido tiempo para hablar. Ahora pretendes llegar y que yo esté dispuesto a escucharte. Pues tendrás que esperar, estos exámenes son lo más importante, ¿sabes? Llevamos años preparándonos y soy tu tutor, no voy a dejar que…

- Harry, voy a dejarte.

Al principio no hay nada. Ni gestos, ni palabras, ni la más mínima señal de que Harry vaya a contestarle. Después, le ve buscar en sus ojos para averiguar si la frase va en serio o es otra de sus retorcidas bromas slytherin. Luego, todo lo que la cara de Potter deja traslucir es incredulidad.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya me has oído. No quiero seguir con esto. No puedo, Harry.

- ¿Seguir con qué exactamente, Draco?

- Contigo, tratando de ser quien nunca podré ser. Porque nunca seré suficiente para ti y ahora lo sé. Y tampoco quiero saber hasta donde tendré que llegar si deseo serlo. Ya no.

Harry deja salir un suspiro y se quita las gafas, frotándose los ojos.

- Mira, Draco… Entiendo que la presión de los exámenes te tenga un poco agobiado, y quizá yo he estado muy enfrascado en ello. Pero ahora vendrá Hermione, estudiaremos como buenos chicos y después haré una cena estupenda, ¿vale? Y te prometo que esta noche cerraré los libros muy temprano y abriré otra cosa más interesante. ¿Qué te parece?

El tímido acercamiento de Harry en el sofá causa más rechazo en Draco del que realmente hubiese deseado. Tanto que se levanta sin dejar que llegue a tocarle.

- No.

- Por Merlín… pero ¿qué te pasa?

- Te lo he dicho, Harry. Esto se acabó. Quiero terminar, cortar o como quiera que tú lo llames.

- No puedes hablar en serio…

- Pues lo hago.

Harry sonríe amargo y esa mueca hace temblar a Draco, por mucho que se resista. Sabe muy bien que es el preludio de la siguiente humillación.

- Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, ¿me vienes con esto?

- Los dos hemos hecho cosas por el otro.

- Los dos sabemos quién ha dado más aquí, Draco.

El ceño fruncido y el brillo rabioso que se mezcla con el verde, dan a Draco la pista de que comienza el verdadero enfado. Ése que trae reproches, acusaciones y miles de cosas a echar en cara, algo a lo que Draco ha jugado suficientes veces y que ha sufrido muchas más, como para querer volver a intentarlo.

- Sí, creo que los dos lo sabemos.

Entendiendo que no habrá discusión por ese lado, Harry se levanta y agarra la muñeca de Draco, tan rápido que éste no ha podido evitarlo.

- Tú no quieres hacer esto. ¿Quién te ha lavado el cerebro, eh? ¿Quién? ¡Dime!

- Nadie, Harry, Por si no lo sabes, sé decidir yo solito. Suéltame, me haces daño.

- Seguro que nadie… Tú también me haces daño y yo no me quejo.

- No pretendía hacértelo.

- Entonces no lo hagas. Olvídate de toda esta mierda que te habrá metido tu padre, siéntate en el puto sofá y espera a Hermione conmigo.

- No. Suéltame y deja que me vaya. Cuando estés más calmado, hablaremos de todo esto y podré explicarte. Ahora sólo quería decirte que no volveré más a esta casa.

Harry parece por fin ver que la decisión no ha sido tomada esta tarde, a prisas y bajo corrosivas influencias. El tono de Draco habla de días, semanas, tal vez meses, y de mucho dolor acumulado. Un dolor del que él no se cree poder ser culpable. De todas formas, piensa que ha llegado el momento de jugar su última carta.

- Vamos, Draco… Tú sabes que te quiero. Si algo te ha molestado, sólo dímelo y te compensaré - en dos pasos, Harry empuja a Draco hasta la pared, agarrando sus muñecas. Mete una pierna entre las suyas y busca sus boca con sus labios - Vamos, llevamos casi cuatro años juntos, y nos ha ido bien. Nadie apostaba por nosotros y yo he… hemos hecho que la gente lo crea posible. ¿Nos vamos a rendir ahora?

El mordisco en el cuello de Draco es leve, pero refleja cierto temor a la respuesta. La pierna ha empezado a rozar su entrepierna.

- Harry, no. Suéltame.

- Suéltate tú, Draco, eres un mago fuerte, no una damisela en apuros. Si no me apartas, es porque en el fondo esto es lo que quieres.

- No lo quiero, pero tampoco quiero lastimarte. Apártate tú.

- Uuuy, qué miedo, amor…

Las manos de Draco quedan suspendidas por un hechizo no verbal sobre su cabeza, mientras las de Harry acarician desesperadas bajo la camisa del rubio y luego desabrochan el cinturón y abren los vaqueros. Justo cuando una de ellas se cuela para agarrar el pene aún flácido dentro de la ropa interior, las siguientes palabras la congelan.

- Si vas a violarme, al menos cierra la red flú. No quiero que Hermione lo vea.

Harry se aparta como si hubiese recibido un puñetazo. La vergüenza tiñe de rojo su rostro y sólo entonces ve el dolor en los ojos de Draco. La tensión de su mandíbula sobre los dientes apretados. El temblor de sus manos cuando quedan libres y se abrocha el pantalón, y se pasa los dedos por el pelo. La resignación de su cuerpo cuando camina hacia la puerta, con los hombros más hundidos que nunca se le han visto a un Malfoy. Y cree entender por primera vez todo lo que ha hecho este tiempo.

- Adiós, Harry.

La puerta se cierra tras Draco y Harry no consigue articular ni una corta despedida. Supone que como muchas otras cosas que no ha conseguido articular en esos cuatro años. Apenas es consciente del chisporroteo en la chimenea, de los tacones que resuenan en el suelo y el "Harry" que oye a su derecha en la voz de su amiga.

Se ha acabado.

--

Draco no llora. No siente. Apenas sabe que respira más que porque sigue en pie, y hasta donde sabe, para eso se necesita estar vivo. No se atreve a aparecerse, y camina. Camina y camina y camina, hasta llegar al primer sitio con red flú pública. Cuando coge los polvos y pronuncia "Malfoy Manor" sabe que sólo podrá dar dos pasos más. Los que le dejen caer en el suelo de la sala que esté conectada a la red, si es que hay alguna. Donde cae, sin embargo, es en los brazos de Narcisa.

Su madre ha estado frente a la única chimenea conectada desde que Draco se marchó, y cuando oye el primer chisporroteo, se lanza sin pensarlo y recoge a su tesoro con todo el amor del mundo. Draco se deja abrazar y consolar, todavía sin dejar escapar una lágrima, acunado en el calor de su madre, en sus manos y en sus besos, donde ningún peligro puede atraparle.

Un hechizo corta la red flú y deja Malfoy Manor aislada del mundo mágico y, gracias a sus barreras, también del muggle. Draco siente una mano de su madre en su pelo y otra en su espalda, sus labios ocupados en decirle lo mucho que le quiere, y aferrado a la esperanza de que no haya sido un elfo doméstico, mira por encima del hombro de Narcisa y descubre a dos escasos metros a su padre.

Lucius le mira. Podría ser un verbo simple, pero Draco ha aprendido a leer en esos ojos grises. A encontrar cariño en sus vetas azules, exigencia en las verdes y sabiduría en lo profundo de sus pupilas. Lucius le mira con azul, azul intenso, y luego da dos pasos y apoya la mano en su cabeza con ternura.

Draco se siente bendecido y con un alivio tan grande que podría reventarle el pecho, rompe a llorar sólo entonces, mientras cuatro brazos le envuelven.

Sólo entonces.

FIN


End file.
